roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Akasa Kas Organizations
The organizations can be found inside Akasa Kas through various means. Any residents of the city would have this general knowledge. The Keepers Established the 10th Year of Peace by Keeper Jason Geralt in an effort to learn from past mistakes and keep the survivors from repeating them. They are a group of individuals that are to memorize the events of the Titan War and the holder of memories. The original ten Keepers split up, Jason taking charge of Akasa Kas while the other nine ventured out to start new settlements abroad. It was agreed that every one hundred years the Keepers would reconvene in Akasa Kas to regroup and reshare the memories. Keepers are selected in their teens and apprentice under their Keeper. A Keeper can have as many apprentices as they see fit but there can only be one official Keeper in each settlement. After completing several years of training, the apprentice gains the title of Keeper when his predecessor dies or steps down. Isolationists Established in the 15th Year of Peace, this organization wishes to isolate Akasa Kas and it’s citizens from outsiders. An outspoken minority, the members want to retreat behind the city borders and make no efforts to find or greet visitors. They hate the Otherworlders arriving and simply wish to exile them. The grudge between the Isolationists and the Traders is widely known and has come to fists once before. Officially membership and how to join them is unknown. Traders Established in the 15th Year of Peace, this organization was made to counter and silence the Isolationists. They wish to widen Akasa Kas’s horizons, explore the lands, and eventually find trade partners in the other settlements that are supposed to exist in Roatera. The grudge between the Isolationists and the Traders is widely known and has erupted in violence once before. Membership is mostly comprised of merchants and crafters but one could easily join by petitioning the organization at Town Hall. The Historians Established in the 30th Year of Peace by a charismatic Orc named Ihzog Gograk This cult-like religion worships the Titans and wants to resurrect their might. The Historians main goal is to one day return the Titans to their rightful place as rulers over Roatera and will do anything to see it happen. They wish to use the Keepers and their influence to sway the population to their side. The congregation accepts anyone that wishes to join their number with open arms. One only needs to approach their church in the Faith District and complete a week-long retreat in which you learn about the Titans and pledge yourself to them. They are in a silent war with the Purifiers. Chance meetings normally result in harsh words and glares as neither party wishes to earn Judge Judith’s wrath. The Purifiers Established in the 30th Year of Peace months after The Historians by a squirrelly halfling named Glenda Sureshot. This radical and close-knit group’s goal is to eradicate any knowledge of the Titans and the Keepers with it. It is their belief that people should forget their past, erasing it completely, and starting fresh. Joining this organization is difficult as it generally requires having a recommendation or referral from someone already in the group. They are in a silent war with The Historians. Chance meetings normally result in harsh words and glares as neither party wishes to earn Judge Judith’s wrath. Category:Lore